


A Gentleman is Simply a Patient Wolf

by HisRedRose123



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Blood and Gore, Bloodlust, Demon Deals, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Face Slapping, Finger Sucking, Hunters & Hunting, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Injury, No Spoilers, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Explicit, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, POV Sebastian, Passion, Period-Typical Sexism, Rape Aftermath, Religion, Religious Conflict, Sebastian is a Dick, Sexual Harassment, Sexual Violence, Symbolism, Wolves, dont take candy from demons kids, set before the events of the anime/manga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 01:25:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14321490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisRedRose123/pseuds/HisRedRose123
Summary: [ Kuroshitsuji AU ][ Based off 'Wolf Song' by Omnia ]- THIS IS NOT A NICE FANFIC PEOPLE -- PLEASE READ THE TAGS -DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but my OCs and the plot. Black Butler does not belong to me.





	A Gentleman is Simply a Patient Wolf

In the darkness of the forest, a beast was prowling. He'd long caught scent of something utterly divine, and hunted it with vigour, lips smacking against the other as saliva bubbled in his throat. The demon hadn't truly thought that he would find his meal on such a cold and desolate eve, but fate had rewarded him well, and he was thankful for the gift.

He had sensed fear long before he even drew eyes upon his victim. He could taste the tang of their exertion carried on the wind's frosty air, and smelled the salt in their tears as his nostrils flared. Whatever it was, it was running - and it was running fast. Chased, perhaps? Or driven by hysterics? He couldn't tell, but he was excited either way.

A twig snapped nearby, cracking like a whip under the heel of someone's boot. His head snapped in the direction of the sound, scanning the surrounding area with eager and hungry eyes. A notably human figure stumbled between the trees, hands clutching at many layers of coloured fabric that skirted around their ankles - a female then; a _girl_.

His grin turned predatory, and he leaned to observe the entire radius of the glade.

The female stumbled across rotting tree roots, head whipping in every conceivable direction, air escaping her lungs as harsh pants - the moisture evaporating within the cold night air. As she turned, her eyes drew upon the nearby frozen brook, at which point she threw her hands skyward and released out a long despairing cry. Clearly, she was lost, and seemed to be walking in circles.

As she stepped into the moonlight, the creature took in the girl's attire. She wore various layers of loosely fitting skirts - none of which would actually succeed in keeping her warm, given that the gossamer was damp with snow and torn in more than one place. Peering closer, he could make out intricate lacy patterns detailing the upmost layer, some of which now had large gaping tears running through it. They were ruined, to say the least; salvageable perhaps, but it was blatantly impossible to restore the wispy garments to their former glory. Upon her back was a scarlet cloak, tied securely by a knot around her neck. The thing was slightly too large for her petite form, he noted (perhaps belonging to an older sibling, or a parent). It dragged behind her, snagging every so often on a thorn or a bramble, dirtying the hem and causing it to fray along the lining. Overall, she looked incredibly worse for wear; disheveled and dirty, like a common vagrant.

She paid her appearance no mind, however. Aimless as she was and blatantly unsure of which direction to go, the girl was hellbent on moving forward. Her determination was admirable, he would give her that. Sadly, in spite of her bravado, he knew she wouldn't last much longer in the cold. Her body was already showing signs of fatigue and her pace had slowed significantly in the short time he'd been watching her. Sooner or later, she'd succumb to the cold. Then, he would make his move.

Perhaps, she'd pass peacefully; collapse with exhaustion and slowly freeze to death as she slumbered. Or perhaps she'd encounter one of the many beasts that lurked within the forest and be ruthlessly torn apart by the daggers that lined their voracious maw. Wolves, most likely. Now that would be a gruesome end. He'd seen their hunting methods many a time before, and was well familiarised with it. The chase - if there even was one - would be laughably short. The girl would be pinned within mere moments. They would rip at her stomach firstly, teeth shedding her of those pretty clothes, digging deep within the remnants of their prey to unearth the organs and gulp them down. Then, they would feast on the softer areas of flesh - what remained of the abdomen, the breasts, the buttocks, and later, the limbs. If anything was left of her, it would be left behind to feed the vermin of this wood.

She would find no mercy from them. Luckily for her - or perhaps _unluckily_ \- she'd encountered him first, and he wasn't willing to share with a pack of savage mutts.

The female halted for a moment, feet dragging against the icy ground as she slowed to a stop. Tentatively glancing around, she moved to lean against the tree he was currently crouched in, chest rising and falling with every raspy intake of breath. Her arms enclosed around herself as if to mimic a warm embrace - and then the sobs came.

His heartstrings did not tug with sympathy at her pitiful display. In fact, her vulnerability on served to excite him further, and he strived to close the space between them. Edging nearer to the end of the branch, he watched her from overhead, eyes leering like a hawk. Now that he was closer, he could admire her features much better, though still unable to see her face. She was young, with budding breasts and tender skin; unblemished and smooth like butter. He sought to run his hands over such soft flesh. Locks of auburn hair cascaded down her back like a bridal veil, curling slightly at the ends and bouncing wth every small movement she made. Her complexion was pale, and mottled slightly due to the cold.

He leapt down from his crouched position on the tree, landing silently on the ground a few mere metres from the unsuspecting lamb. She hadn't noticed his presence, her senses dulled by the cold, and he took the opportunity to lean nearer. A strong gust of wind blew southwards - in his direction. Wisps of red kissed the air, dousing it with her heavenly scent as it danced with the gale. Licking his lips, he could practically taste her. It took every ounce of willpower not to latch onto the exposed skin of her neck.

Apparently, he'd been so distracted by the girl's intoxicating flavour that he hadn't realised the low and lustful noises trilling in his throat carried easily across the small distance between himself and his prey. _She'd heard him._

Her body visibly tensing, the girl spun to face him, fear painting her features like a startled doe, and eyes as green as summer meadows found his. They shimmered with tears, wonderfully bright, and he wondered how pretty they would be if he were to pluck them out of her skull and look upon them from a different - more _impossible_ \- angle. By human standards, she was a true beauty. Even to him, whose tastes differed greatly to that of the human race, she was very pleasing to look at; every attribute was worth admiring.

The maiden's hair whipped around her in the low breeze, crowning her head like a fiery halo. Strands of it stuck to her pale cheeks, still wet with tears. Upon seeing he wasn't an animal intent on devouring her (or, at least, that's what _she_ believed), her body relaxed. He took her sense of ease as an opportunity to strike, and where better to start than with an earnest apology - humans loved that.

"Forgive me, miss. I didn't intend to frighten you." The stranger said gently, holding his hands up in defence.

A shake of the head. "You didn't, sir," a voice as soft as velvet replied. "I was merely surprised."

 _Liar._ Clearly she wasn't as trustworthy as she was stupid. This posed a challenge: now he'd have to _earn_ her trust. How irritating  

"Tell me," he purred, tone softening with reserved concern. "What is a young lady like yourself doing so deep in the forest at such a time of night?"

"Oh, I am terribly lost, sir! I've walked for hours, but this forest is endless. Everything just looks the same." She cried, practically throwing herself into his arms. "I feared I would die alone out here. Frozen to death, or scavenged by beasts. My family would likely never learn what happened to me."

_And they never will._

"Don't weep, child. It's unseemly for such a pretty girl." The man said kindly, wiping fresh tears from her face. "Come now, you're safe."

Willingly or not, the girl leaned into his touch. She was frightened and alone, desperate for human contact. He could use this...

"Please, sir. Do you know a way out of this awful place?" She asked, looking up to him with hopeful eyes.

The demon nodded, biting back a smirk. "Indeed I do, young miss."

The maiden's eyes lit up with hope, and he offered her his arm. "If you please."

Gingerly, the girl extended her hand. Naturally, she was hesitant to place her trust in a stranger but realised he was her best chance of getting out of the woods safely. In her conflicted mind, strange company would be better than none.

Fighting the urge to devour her immediately now that he had his hands on her, the man began to lead her northwards. He was confident that he would find a suitable place to devour his meal in peace if he travelled along the brook. After all, he knew almost every inch of this woodland; it was a common hunting ground for him. Humans wandered aimlessly into this territory, inevitably losing their way - much like his new companion had. He took great joy in chasing the males, herding them into a pen like a dog would livestock. He'd cast fear and fright upon them, drawing screams of the most effeminate nature from their lips. It demeaned them, and he loved it. The females were the most fun, though. They were painfully easy to manipulate; too submissive and too weak to pose a challenge. Like a siren, he would lure them somewhere secluded, finding amusement in knowing that his prey was willingly walking into their own trap.

The same could be said now. He wasn't leading his pretty little darling back to her family - to warmth and comfort and safety. No. He was leading her deeper within the wood, where he knew they wouldn't be disturbed.

"So, tell me," he began, knowing that the best way to earn a human's trust was to initiate conversation. "Why are you out here alone?"

"I was planning on delivering a package to the next village," she explained. "My father is a tailor, you see, and one of his customers requested delivery. Father works long hours and mother is too busy handling my younger brother, so I offered to go. I'd gone with him a handful of times so I thought I was certain of the route." She paused, releasing a nervous laugh. "It seems I was wrong."

 _Oh, how sad_ , he thought, _that this one act of generosity would ultimately lead to her demise._

'Twas the fault with humans, he supposed. They were too gentle for their own good; too concerned with reputation and integrity and subservience to even consider self preservation - which should be prioritised above all else. It was almost laughable that such an enduring mortal species cared so little for their own wellbeing; irony at its greatest.

The man pretended to be sympathetic, nodding his head in understanding and placing gentle, deft caresses on the hand that gripped him. He could act the concerned friend if that was what she wanted. After all, he considered himself a consummate actor. Before, he'd been the diplomat; the courtier; the warrior.

This was child's play.

"A tailor, you say?" He asked, feigning intrigue. "Did he make that dress of yours?"

She grinned, her face glowing with pride. "He did."

Subtly, he ran his hand along the fabric coating her arm. It was smooth and velvety - very good quality. He found that he liked the feel of such rich material, and continued his advances. If the girl noticed his fondling, she said nothing.

"It's stunning," he praised. 

"It _was_." She murmured sadly, glancing down at it through disappointed eyes. "I cannot believe I chose to wear it today, especially considering the weather. It's completely ruined. He'll be heartbroken."

The demon had to bite down his tongue to withhold the chuckle. Her concern was for her dress, of all things! How positively adorable.

"I'm sure he'll care more that his daughter is returned to him in one piece."

The girl looked up at him smiled - a kind and grateful gesture. Before, she hadn't even dared to meet his eye. This was progress. This was _good_.

In the distance, a wolf howled. The ominous sound resonated in the night air, echoing through the empty forest, sending some of the smaller woodland creatures scampering to the trees. He felt the girl clutch his arm tighter and very nearly snorted.

"What was that?" she whispered fearfully.

"A wolf, my dear. Don't look so wary. Wolves may be vicious, but even they understand the concept of strength in numbers," he explained. "It's very rare that a wolf should attack humans who walk in groups or pairs, regardless of how hungry they are. As long as you're with me, they won't harm you."

If they knew what was good for them, they wouldn't dare intervene. He could rip their stupid, snarling heads from their necks if he so pleased.

Despite his reassurance, the maiden's hands clenched tighter around his forearm and, for the first time, he saw the extent of the cold climate on her frail form. Every inch of her was trembling; repetitive tremors wracked her body, travelling all the way from her core to her fingertips, which caused his arm to shake in turn. The skin under her nails appeared blue instead of the fair pink it was supposed to be: the tell-tale sign that her body was beginning the steady descent into malady, and it wouldn't be long before her vitals began to slow.

"Your hands must be freezing, my dear," he cooed gently, cupping her fingers with his gloved ones and blowing warm breaths onto her skin.

The girl smiled timidly at the gesture, the dust of red upon her cheeks deepening in colour. Despite the girl's best efforts to hide it, he could feel the flicker of arousal churn within her, and it ignited his own.

He clamped down on her hand with an iron fist, mouth jutting forward to envelope a single appendage between his lips. The maiden's brief expression of lust manifested into revulsion, and she attempted to wrench her hand from his. He refused to give her leeway, tightening his grip as his tongue curled around the digit, spurred on by her struggle. Sharp teeth scraped along the tender skin, and he thoroughly enjoyed the shiver it evoked from his prey.

Each move was deliberate; legato. He was slow and tender, as though making love to her hand. It was vile, and if the scowl on her face was any indication, she was disgusted.

"Sir, _please_ ," she whined, still trying to recoil from him. "Don't do that."

This was wrong. This was very, _very_ wrong.

He knew that he shouldn't be conducting himself in such a manner, but he couldn't help it. She was here, and she was here now. Her vulnerability made her willing and pliable. Why waste such a perfect opportunity?

Besides, she was practically flaunting herself as it was. Presenting to him each youthful curvature that her dress accentuated and pressing them against him with such raw desperation, passion burning in her soul. Was this not the way that human females seduced their partners? Was she not begging him? It would be nothing if not poor manners to turn away such a fervent meal.

Though, he'd have to admit, this was definitely not the way he did things - and he was sure it would result in such troublesome consequences. Still, it would be a lifetime of agony and regret to deny himself such a rare and ravishing treat.

The man detached himself from his meal with a sigh, eyeing her with a much darker, much more _twisted_ , gleam in his eye. It shocked her. "Do you want me to take you home?"

Her brows furrowed in confusion, but she still answered, shakily. "Yes."

"Say it, my love."

"I want you to take me home," she echoed obediently.

The creature pulled her closer until she was flush against him, remaining ignorant to the sounds she made in protest. From the proximity, his nostrils picked up on the faint smell of flowers in her hair, and berries in her breath - the exotic scent of summer. He moved his hands from her waist to instead grasp at her jawbone with lithe fingers, tilting her head back. Her eyes were opened wide and staring up at his, green orbs fostering feelings of fear, whilst his - he was sure - harboured something far more sinister. Slowly descending, his mouth neared her own, and he felt the faintest brush of silk against his lips.

He could taste her soul's innocence, and groaned in delight. He'd only just began to press further when a sharp stinging pain radiated through his left cheek. Even though the pain was negligible, he raised his hand to knead the throbbing cheek, feeling the familiar warmth of blood as it rose to the skin's surface in response. Caught off guard, he looked back to his companion, who stood watching him with narrowed eyes and a trembling palm.

 _Naughty girl_.

"What do you think you are doing, you lecher?" She hollered, simmering with red-hot rage.

"I'm just doing as you requested, my love," he said as innocently as he could muster, smirking all the while. "Is this not what you want?"

He could feel himself changing. He was unable to hold back now. Each inch of his being was buzzing with such intensity. His blotted heart raced at a breakneck rate, wild like a stallion - unhinged and untamed. The human skin he'd donned so believably could barely contain the thrashing, twitching beast within. So, he unlocked the manacles he'd structured so meticulously, and his true form burst forth. The darkness that'd been coiled deep within his human form stretched outwards, wringing the moonlight of its purity, and smothering all light that illuminated the glen. Particles of black were all that accumulated around them now. Darkness. _Bliss_.

The girl took an unsteady step back, face frozen in a look of utter dread as she observed the unholy sight.

"Your eyes," she whispered, disbelievingly. "What are you?"

He chuckled, magenta eyes piercing through the abyss. "I have many names, my dear. With every religion that is established and every language that is formed, I am christened with a new identity. I won't spare you the details. You won't live long enough to remember them, after all."

She released a small whimper upon hearing that revelation, backing away from him like a hunted animal. Her feet stumbled as she retreated, catching on banks of snow, and she made a quick turn to run. He was quicker, however, and his hand clamped down upon her arm. Carelessly, he tossed her to the side, the raw power in his throw propelling her across the entire diameter of the glen. Her spine smashed against the trunk of an oak tree, and she screamed, falling helplessly the ground below and suddenly stilling. Keen ears picked up on the unmistakable sound of bones breaking, shattering as they collided harshly with the earth, and he grinned. The demon relished in the sound of her cries as he approached her now crippled form, moving slow and predatorily. He was gong to take his time with this kill. He wanted to scare her, desperately so. He'd heighten the experience and pump the terror through her bloodstream until every fibre of her being was quivering in fear. It would make for a most delectable meal.

Unable to stand, the poor thing attempted to crawl, purpled fingertips clawing into the muck and the snow, tears flowing freely from the corner of her eyes. Her movements were frantic, panic-stricken, and clumsy. Like a startled rabbit, she urgently tried to scamper, but was barely able to drag her body more than a few metres before the agony from her injury paralysed her once more.

"Are you having some trouble, my love?" He asked satirically, cocking a brow.

The only response he received was another hysterical cry - the sound being the final straw on his self control.

His patience having reached its limit, he descended upon her, flipping her onto her back and pinning her beneath his hips. Nimble fingers untied the strings looping across her neck, and the cloak slipped from her form. Exposed to him now: a supple neck, sharp collarbones, and a small but most tempting cleavage. Licking his lips, he ran a finger down her tear-streaked cheek; along the long slope of her neck; dipping it into the valley between her breasts. Her skin felt as smooth as it appeared and he yearned to taste it.

Leaning downwards, he brushed his lips against the curve of her neck, tongue slithering out to caress the pale flesh. He felt a hint of possessiveness and buried his teeth into it. Releasing a cry, the girl began to struggle once more, pushing against his chest with renewed vigour. Irritated by her meddling, the demon grabbed her arms and pinned them above her head, satisfied upon seeing fresh tears forming in her eyes. Within said eyes, however, shone a certain heat - a fire, one that could rival the flames of his birthplace. It was determination. Much to his dismay, the girl was adamant to escape, continuing to struggle and writhe beneath him. He refused to loosen his grip. Instead, he tightened it, burrowing his sharp nails into sensitive flesh and evoking another pained shriek from her lips.

With a growl, he pulled away, glancing to the place on her neck where he had sunken his teeth. It hadn't been enough to draw blood, but it had left a hefty indent all the same. If the cold hadn't slowed her blood flow, he was sure that she would have bruised by now.

The maiden whimpered quietly, pathetically so, sounding rather akin to a kicked dog. He could feel short breaths fanning against his ear and realised the girl was vigorously murmuring the Lord's Prayer. If he had any humour left in him, he would've laughed.

Still faithful - even in her hour of death. Humans really were such moronic creatures. If He wanted to help his precious child, He would've done so already. No. She was damned and doomed from the start. She was _his_ now. Prey.

Driven solely by bloodlust, the demon ripped open the bodice of her dress, leisurely running a hand down her torso, even as another struggle ensued. The young thing twisted and arched her back, paying no mind to the pain that followed. She jerked her body so violently to escape, but there was nowhere to go, and no one to see.

Slowly, he slipped a hand beneath her many layers of skirt until skin found skin, and his claw clamped down. Tenaciously gripping one milky thigh, he traced a finger upwards, pushing further and further, until the girl screamed once more.

* * *

_Exhausted_. _Beaten_. _Bloody_. His maiden lay sprawled in the snow.

She'd long given up on her fight, deigning to lie there helplessly and let the demon do as he willed. She looked more like a broken doll than a human now, with pale pasty skin and lifeless green eyes. The only sign she was still amongst the living was the unsteady rise and fall of her chest.

She'd lost everything she might've once held dear to her. Her honour. Her innocence. Her purity. If He didn't want anything to do with her before, He definitely wouldn't want her now. She'd been demeaned and deflowered. Damned and doomed. Little more than a sack of sacrificial flesh upon an alter of ice.

Now, as her consciousness began to fade, her eyelids slowly sealing shut, the demon made sure that the last thing she saw before being plunged into eternal darkness were two hungry eyes staring back at her.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp. Looks like the plot bunnies strike again.
> 
> Gosh, this was a really weird story to write. It's not even explicitly smutty but I still feel dirty writing it. Regardless, I hope you guys enjoyed this (whatever this is. I decided to call it a Black Butler AU since it's very heavily inspired by the Black Butler universe but frankly this could be any universe with mythical creatures in it. I also left the demon nameless so you're free to interpret him as Sebastian if you wish).
> 
> Side note: WOW my browser history looks weird now. The FBI are gonna be so confused. I asked shit like "What parts of the human body do wolves eat first?" and, of course, the best one - "How to write erotic finger sucking"
> 
> . . .
> 
> *deletes browser history*


End file.
